Series (VLD)
Voltron: Legendary Defender is a Netflix original web television series produced by DreamWorks Animation and World Events Productions, and animated by Studio Mir with a combination of drawn and CGI animation. It is based on the original American TV show, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, released in 1984, which drew its material from two different Japanese anime: Beast King GoLion, released in 1981, and Armored Fleet Dairugger XV, released in 1982. Previous additions to the Voltron franchise were the Fleet of Doom television special (1986), Voltron: The Third Dimension (1998), Voltron Force (2011), and various comic book appearances.Voltron Comics on Wikipedia Legendary Defender is the latest addition to the franchise with a reinvented story that premiered on June 10, 2016, and has since aired six seasons with the seventh airing at an unknown date. Media Seasons * For a more in-depth list of the episodes, see their respective season pages, or see the respective episode pages for more information on each episode. The series currently has six confirmed seasons, with five aired. Music The series has spawned a single soundtrack released for Season One. Comic * For more information, see the Comic article. The Voltron: Legendary Defender Comic is a series of comic issues published by Lion Forge Comics, drawn by Digital Art Chefs, and written by show head writers Tim Hedrick and Mitch Iverson. The first comic was published on July 13, 2016. Once all separate issues are released, each storyline is complied into a paperback volume (abbreviated "TPB" for "trade paperback"). Beginning June 15, 2017, the comics were released on the DreamWorksTV YouTube channel as "motion comics" with animated panels and voice acting from the main series cast. Collectibles * For more information, see the Collectibles article. Several extra collectible books have been published for the series, including character storybooks profiling certain characters, chapter books retelling certain episodes, and official guidebooks. Games The series has spawned two games: A series of interactive virtual reality episodes released for various virtual reality platforms, and a 2D horizontal shooter on the official Voltron website. Cast & Crew Staff= Staff * For a full list of staff, see the articles on IMDB and Wikipedia. Producers * Joaquim Dos Santos * Lauren Montgomery * Kihyun Ryu Directors * Joaquim Dos Santos * Lauren Montgomery * Steve In Chang Ahn * Eugene Lee * Kihyun Ryu * Chris Palmer Writers * Tim Hedrick * Mitch Iverson * May Chan * Joshua Hamilton * Lars Kenseth * Mark Bemesderfer * Rocco Pucillo Designers * Christine Bian * Christie Tseng * Kim Il Kwang * Jin Sun Kim Composers * Alex Geringas (Opening) * Brad Breeck (Score) * Brian Parkhurst (Score) |-| Main Cast = Main Cast * For a full list of the cast, see the article on IMDB. Team Voltron * Allura: Kimberly Brooks * Coran: Rhys Darby, Finn Darby, Theo Darby * Hunk: Tyler Labine * Keith: Steven Yeun * Lance: Jeremy Shada * Pidge: Bex Taylor-Klaus * Shiro: Josh Keaton Galra Empire * Zarkon: Neil Kaplan, Kevin Durand * Haggar: Cree Summer, Lily Rabe * Lotor: AJ LoCascio * Acxa: Anika Noni Rose, Erica Luttrell * Ezor: Kimiko Glenn * Zethrid: Jamie Gray Hyder Other * Alfor: Keith Ferguson, Sean Teale * Kolivan: Mark Rolston * Matthew Holt: Blake Anderson |-| Minor Cast = * For a full list of the cast, see the article on IMDB. Galra Empire * Beta Traz Warden: Fred Tatasciore * Branko: Ike Amadi * Haxus: Robin Atkin Downes * Ladnok: Katie Lowes * Morvok: David W. Collins * Prorok: Keith Ferguson * Sendak: Jack Eberle * Raht: Bill Millsap * Throk: Tony Curran * Trugg: Laura Post * Galra Commander: N/A Blade of Marmora * Antok: Trevor Devall * Thace: Mick Wingert * Ulaz: Arnold Vosloo Humans * Iverson: Nolan North * Keith's Father: N/A * Samuel Holt: Nolan North Aliens Alteans * Hira: Virginia Madsen * Trayling: Dee Bradley Baker * Altean Scientist: Dee Bradley Baker Arusians * Arusian King: Neil KaplanNeil Kaplan's Twitter * Klaizap: Cree Summer Balmerans * Rax: Scott Wolf * Shay: Emily Eiden Mer * Blumfump: Weird Al Yankovic * Florona: Alyson Stoner * Luxia: Kari Wahlgren * Plaxum: Mae Whitman * Swirn: N/A Olkari * La-Sai: N/A * Lubos: Fred Tatasciore * Ryner: Mindy Sterling Other Aliens * Alien Shopkeeper: John DiMaggio * Baujal: Jim Cummings * Blaytz: Chris Kattan * Bounty Hunter: John DiMaggio * Gyrgan: Geno Segers * Trigel: Angie Harmon * Nyma: Lacey Chabert * Ozar: John DiMaggio * Remdax: Bill Millsap * Rolo: Norman Reedus, Tyler Rhoads * Sal: Fred Tatasciore * Slav: Iqbal Theba * Slice Capades Owner: Vince Offer * Te-osh: Lacey Chabert * Unilu Salesman: Paul Reubens * Vakala: Matthew Moy * Varkon: Fred Tatasciore * Xi: Robin Atkin Downes Trivia * Work on the series began as early as the year 2014.Den of Geek with Tim Hedrick and Christine Bian * The series was officially announced at Wonder Con 2016 with staff and cast Lauren Montgomery, Joaquim Dos Santos, Tim Hedrick, Jeremy Shada, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Tyler Labine, Josh Keaton, Kimberly Brooks, and Rhys Darby attending the panel.Mashable: "'Voltron' details and a trailer revealed at WonderCon", March 2016 A trailer for Season One premiered along with clips from the season. Steven Yeun was featured in a recorded video at the panel introducing his character, Keith. * The series has been dubbed in: English, Filipino, Portuguese, Spanish, Korean, Japanese, Dansk, Deutch, Nederlands, Norwegian, French, German, Finnish, and Swedish.Voltron: Legendary Defender on NetflixFiliDub Twitter * The series aired on Netflix Korea on October 10th, 2016.Steve Ahn's Tumblr * Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery are fans of the original Voltron show and wanted to make the new series similar to how fans nostalgically remember Defender of the Universe, rather than a strictly faithful update or a complete reinvention. Legendary Defender is a means to reel in both a new generation and old fans. To get a more coherent grasp on the older series, staff watched both Defender of the Universe and Beast King GoLion, paying homage and honor to both. They avoided going the darker route of a story, preferring to keep campy humor and fun amongst a serious storyline.Den of Geek with Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos May 2016Nerdist with Lauren Montgomery, Joaquim Dos Santos, and Christine Bian March 2016 * Dos Santos stated that the biggest influence on him for Legendary Defender are Robotech and Macross, appreciating the dramatic aspects of the show. * According to Dos Santos, "As far as themes go, the overall theme of teamwork is a huge thing for us to get across. Not just teamwork like, ‘we gotta work together to make this happen’ but really building characters that are complex enough to overcome their own shortcomings, evolve, and become the fully realized heroes we know they can be. Nobody at the beginning or end of the show will be perfect by any means but they will change and rise to the occasion." * Voltron: Legendary Defender marks the first series in franchise history where the pilot of the Green Lion is a female character: Pidge, who was male in all the other versions of Voltron. Pidge's gender was on Lauren Montgomery's list of "must-haves", as well as mermaids.New York Comic Con 2016 External Links * Official Website * Netflix Page (Note: Requires Netflix account to access) * Instagram * Facebook * Twitter References Category:Media